battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiversal Studios
Multiversal Studios is the sixth and last stage in Walk of Fame. Battleground *Inumusha is a Zombie enemy, it will revive once at 25% health after 120f. **It serves as the boss here and will appear after 30 seconds. *Zoge (from 17 seconds onwards), Croco (67 seconds onwards) and Those Guys (134 seconds onwards) are spawned periodically here. *A Zory will appear at 67 seconds. Two more at 4 min 27 seconds. *A Zir Zeal will appear at 134 seconds. Two more at 6 min 40 seconds. *A Zang Roo will appear at 3.3 minutes. Two more at 8 min 53 seconds. *The Enemy Base's attack does 25000 damage, which will cause shockwaves if it hits a Cat. **The shockwaves can cover 94.8% the field. **The shockwave can kill most of your low-level or low HP Cats. Beware. Strategies Strategy 1 Line-up: Manic Mohawk, Eraser Cat, Manic Eraser, Manic Flying, Macho Legs Cat, Manic Macho Legs, Maglev Cat, Awakened Bahamut, Jamiera/Manic Jamiera, an Uber that is strong against/knock back Zombie (optional, but makes this stage much easier). Crazed versions of Manics works as well, but will be harder depending on their levels Power-up: Rich Cat (strongly recommended), Treasure Radar (if you are sure that you can beat this stage) Build up your wallet (if you need to) while stall the peons with meatshields. As the Zoges and Inumusha gets close to your base, spawn Manic Flying, Manic Macho Legs, and Macho Legs periodically to keep them at one place (do not push the enemy line all the way back). Continue to spawn meatshields and the three dealers to kill the Zorys, Zir Zeals, and Zang Roos. If Inumusha/the Enemy Base's shockwave kills all your cats, Maglev and Jamiera could be used for a quick substitute of meatshields. If Inumusha is being knocked back with no peons in sight, stop spawning cats and let enemies get close again (this way you can avoid the shockwaves). The main problem is the Zang Roos, especially when two of them spawn (arguably the hardest part of this stage). As it have high health and damage, it can easily destroy your units and result in defeat. Thus, if you have an Anti-Zombie, use it to kill them (could be used as well if Zang Roos, Zir Zeals, and Zorys borrow right in front of your base). After the two Zang Roos, you can safely proceed to knock Inumusha back and kill the base with Awakened Bahamut as only small peons will spawn. This entire method should take at least 12 minutes. Strategy 2 (Rush Method) Line-up: Crazed Wall/Manic Eraser, Jiangshi, Kasa Jizo (Normal Form), Crazed Giraffe (Express Cat is also optional), Awakened Bahamut, then any Ubers or other cats that can freeze/slow/strong against Zombie enemies (Mitama, Baby Gao, Mighty Drednot, Poseidon, etc.). Power-up: Rich Cat (recommended), Treasure Radar (if you are sure that you can beat this stage) Stall with Crazed Wall and Jiangshi, do not spam them as the main purpose is to build up your money. After Inumusha spawn and approaches close to your base, spawn 2 or 3 of your Anti-Zombie cats (preferably the Ubers). Repeat process until Inumusha has been pushed back and died, while you can send Awaken Bahamut to kill it faster and quickly destroy the base. Crazed Giraffe and Express are good for quick meatshield substitutes when the enemy base or Inumusha kills Wall and Jiangshi. This method will take approximately at least 4 minutes. NOTE: The Enemy Base will only fire its shockwave when you get too close to it. To test where your cats will trigger the shockwave, send out one meatshield immediately when the battle begins. This way you can note the approximate location where the trigger happens (use the background image to help you). If you are constantly within the trigger region, the enemy base will send out shockwaves every 30 seconds. Strategy 3 (Cheese Method) For Powerups, bring Rich Cat. Bring crazy hearts or two starting money up (M), Awakened Bahamut (level 30), Manic Lion (level 30+), Manic Mohawk, Maglev Cat (level 36+), and Lion Cat (mine was +38). First, don't do anything. Then send in a Manic Mohawk in at 4500 money to bait out the Doge Cannon. When the shockwave passes the base, immediately send out Bahamut and Maglev. Maglev needs to be at least level 36 to one-shot the first Zoge. Then send out your Lions. Spam those and Maglev until you destroy the base. NOTE: '''There is an amount of luck involved, like Inumusha's knockbacks, Bahamut not getting damaged, and the Doge Cannon making Inumusha miss. But the strategy should only take a little longer than a minute. '''Strategy 4 (Cheese without maglev) Rich cat is necessary Bring crazy hearts/two starting money up (M) Manic Mohawk (level 20+), Awakened Bahamut (level 30), Manic Lion (level 30+) and Lion Cat. (mine was +38) This strategy is similar to the cheese with Maglev but requires a lot more luck and timing. wait until around 3200 money and send out Manic Mohawk to bait out the Doge Cannon. As soon as the shockwave passes the base send out awakened bahamut and spamming both lions. Bahamut will one shot the first Zoge and move towards the base, if you get lucky with Inumusha's knockbacks and bahamut not getting hit so he can survive the second Doge Cannon shockwave you will win. otherwise close the app and reopen it to reset the battle and repeat. NOTE: '''Don't bother doing this method if you have Maglev, this is just for the people who havent had the chance to pick it up yet. If you have maglev refer to strategy 3. '''Strategy 5 (feat. Mighty Thermae D-lux) *Rock Revengers would work as well, but not Ganglion due to his insane speed Lineup: maniac eraser, eraser, cameraman, fishman, crazed giraffe, maniac island, polevaulter, (anti shockwave unit), awakened bahamut, Mighty Thermae D-lux- Battle: Upgrade your worker cat to level 4, send out Thermae and spam dual erasers for about 10 seconds. Send out fishman and crazed giraffe when there are openings to Inumusha except when he is over half way to enemy base. Inumusha should kill fishman and crazed giraffe after he is knocked back. Do the same but with maniac island is there are no ubers out. Only send out Thermae if there are zorys, zir zeals, or zang roos. Send out cameraman, dual erasers, and polevaulters when fighting the zorys, zir zeals, and zang roos. Repeat this until dual zang roos have been defeated. After that, just spam everything. When inumusha is killed, send out your anti-wave to destroy the base. Strategy 6 (feat. Seashore Kai) * One of the few stages where Seashore Kai outshines any other Uber, Parade of the Dead being another. She turns this stage into a complete joke. Line-up: Manic Mohawk Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Eraser Cat, Heavyweight Cat, Manic Macho Legs, Kasa Jizo (Manic Flying Cat or Paris Cat would work if you dont have Jizo), Manic Lion Cat, Maglev Cat (unnecessary but certainly helpful), Seashore Kai, Awakened Bahamut Cat. Power-up: Rich Cat (recommended), Treasure Radar (when you know you can win) Base: Standard Cat Base to knockback any Zir Zeals or Zang Roos that may get to your base '''NOTE: '''You will not need to have level 30 Manic cats, level 20 Manics will do the job just fine. Battle: * Send out a Manic Mohawk as soon as the battle begins to trigger the Doge Cannon. As soon as the blast has passed your base, send out Maglev (if you have it) and 1-3 Manic Lions to get some damage done on the base. * When the boss, Inumusha, comes out, dont spawn any units as the Doge Cannon should activate shortly after the boss appears, providing your units are still alive. Send out Seashore Kai after the cannon blast, along with a few support units to clear peons. * While Seashore Kai tanks the boss, focus on keeping the other Zombies away from your base. Use A. Bahamut/Maglev in emergencies, or when the field is clear between your base and the boss, as Seashore Kai will be your main attack and defense. By the time Seashore Kai dies, she will be over halfway recharged thanks to her quick recharge rate. Stall, then put her out again. Rinse and repeat. Trivia * The name of this level is a reference to Universal Studios. * The name of this level is also a reference to Inumusha's description, saying that he is an "up-and-coming" actor, and that actors work in studios, thus Mutiversal Studios. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/stage/s0036.html Category:Sub-chapter 37 Levels